Changes
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: Naruto terluka parah, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya ketika dia sadar. akankah naruto kembali menjadi naruto yg dulu? Chapter 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Insomnia merubah segalanya

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya,**

**Summary: **Sebuah misi yang membawa perubahan besar pada Konoha. Naruto terluka parah dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya yang membawa perubahan besar di Konoha.

**Setting: pas Naru dkk lagi ketemuan sama Kabuto di jembatan.**

**Prologue**

Saat itu adalah pagi yang tenang di konoha. Keadaan di luar masih gelap dan dingin. Matahari pun masih malu-malu untuk menampakan dirinya. Hari itu, Ichiraku Ramen terancam akan kehilangan pelanggan terbaiknya karena terluka parah pada saat menjalankan misi ke Otogakure untuk membawa pulang sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya, Uchiha Sasuke.

**--Flash Back—**

Naruto mulai berubah wujud ke bentuk Kyuubi. Mata biru indah miliknya telah terganti oleh warna merah neraka. Tanda menyerupai kumis kucing itu menebal. Kuku-kuku jarinya tumbuh panjang. Chakra merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menggeram layaknya seorang monster, melihat penuh kemarahan pada Orochimaru yang berdiri jauh didepannya.

Orochimaru yang telah menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke benar-benar telah membuat darahnya mendidih. Ekor kyuubi telah muncul dua pada saat itu. Tiga ekor, Naruto masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi kalau lebih dari itu, dia seorang Monster yang tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Chakra merah Kyuubi yang merembes menguap dari tubuhnya membuat kulitnya menganga terbuka. Tubuhnya luka-luka. Chakra mengerikan itu telah membuat jembatan itu rusak. Naruto berlari menyerang Orochimaru. Gerakannya benar-benar tidak terbaca. Orochimaru pun terpental lumayan Jauh dari tempat semulanya berdiri.

Kini sudah tiga ekor yang keluar dan ekor yang keempat sudah mulai menampakan dirinya. Beruntung, sebelum ekor ke-empat itu sempurna keluar, Yamato menghentikan Naruto. Luka yang menganga pada kulit Naruto tidak tersembuhkan dengan cepat bahkan dengan kemampuan penyembuhan diri sendiri yang dimiliki Naruto dan bantuan yang diberikan Sakura.

**--end of flash back—**

Orang-orang terdekat Naruto sedang menunggu dengan gelisah. Menunggu keluarnya Tsunade dan Sakura dari ruang pemeriksaan, menunggu Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Hinata duduk bersama dengan team-nya di bangku paling kanan. Bahkan Gaara pun muncul untuk mengetahui keadaan sahabat barunya tersebut. Gaara datang ditemani oleh kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou.

Sudah berlangsung lima puluh tiga menit sejak Naruto memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Dan akhirnya, pintu ruangan itu di buka. Tsunade dan Sakura keluar dengan wajah letih yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Semuanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Tsunade dan Sakura. Tsunade menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Naruto…"

**to be continued…**

**hallo semua!! Sudah lama saya tidak membuat fic multichapter, dan sekarang saya buat lagi!! Mohon bantuannya yaah!!**

**Review, Kritik, Saran, Masukan, dan Flame di terima disini. Bagi yang mau nge-Flame, harap tetap memakai bahasa yg sopan. Kritik dan Saran kalian sangaaaaaaaaatttt di harapkan.**

**--POLLING—**

**siapa yang bakal di pairing ama naru??**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Polling nya di tunggu melalui review!!**

**See you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bukan punya saya. Tapi punyanya papih Kish**EMO**to**. **

**a/n: ** yaa.. ya… saya tau, saya memang ga ahli dalam bikin cerita yang deskriptif. Tapi saya akan mencoba lebih deskriptif lagi. Semoga para pembaca suka dengan cerita ini. Makasih ya review nya… saya sangat merasa tersanjung.

**Changes**

Semuanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Tsunade dan Sakura. Tsunade menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Naruto…" Tsunade berhenti sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Semua orang di sana masih menahan napas, tegang. "Naruto selamat…"

kini semua orang yang hadir di sana dapat bernapas lega. Teman dan sahabat mereka yang tadi di bayangi oleh kematian dan kegelapan abadi kini telah kembali masuk ke dalam dunia yang terang dan hidup. Raut wajah kebahagiaan tampak dari wajah mereka. Ketegangan yang tadinya terasa kini sudah sirna diiringi oleh senyum lega dan ucapan syukur yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka.

Hinata mungkin adalah yang paling terlihat gembira dan lega di antara semuanya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak mereka masih kecil Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto dan menganggap Naruto sebagi pemacu semangat dirinya untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. Berkat semangat Naruto yang di alirkan di tubuh Hinata, kini Hinata sudah mampu membuat ayahnya lebih menghargai dirinya. Hinata sudah berusaha sebisanya, melakukan yang terbaik. Untuk Ayahnya, Clan-nya, Teman-temannya dan terutama untuk Naruto.

Ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja, Mata lavender miliknya meneteskan air mata. Mata yang terlalu indah untuk menangis walaupun menangis atas kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Temari membelai pundak adiknya lembut, "Sahabatmu itu memang bocah yang kuat…"

Kini senyum syukur tampak dari wajah mereka semua. Berita baik yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah diucapkan. Tampak beberapa dari mereka mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan mereka. Ada juga yang saling berpelukan.

"Aku tau, Naruto si mulut besar itu tidak mungkin mati! Kalau dia mati Konoha pasti sepi!" kata Chouji kepada teman-temannya. Orang lain menanggapi perkataannya ini dengan senyum lebar atau tertawa kecil saja dengan tatapan setuju kepada Chouji.

Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju Gaara. Tidak ada satu orang pun memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura mengajak Gaara berbicara sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura menangis. Dia tertunduk lemah. Sakura berusaha menutupi tangisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gaara, walaupun sedikit, terlihat ekspresi galau dan duka di wajah tampannya.

Lalu Sakura berjalan masuk kedalam ruak perawatan Naruto di ikuti oleh Gaara. Sakura menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan.

Gaara kembali mengingat perkataan Sakura barusan. _"Gaara, aku tau hubungan mu dengan Naruto sudah dekat. Jadi aku ingin kau juga mengetahui hal ini. Chakra kyuubi yang merembes keluar dari tubuh Naruto telah menghancurkan beberapa sel otaknya. Tsunade-sama belum bisa memprediksikan apa efek dari kehancuran beberapa sel otak tersebut. Bisa cacat atau hilang ingatan." _

Gaara memandang tubuh penuh luka sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Dia menarik kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. "tolong, sembuhlah…" bisiknya lirih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang termenung di balkon kamar Naruto. Ia sudah tidak menangis, dia adalah wanita yang tegar. _"Sasuke-kun… kau tau?? Dia melakukan semua ini, hanya untuk kau… dia menyayangimu, tidakkah kau mengerti dan merasakannya?"_ kata nya pedih dalam hati.

Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu dengan tanpa membuat suara, dia menghampiri Sakura di balkon. Dia menyentuh pundak gadis itu pelan.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Suna, urusan kage banyak di sana. Kalau ada perkembangan tentangnya, kabari aku." Katanya pelan, lalu tanpa memandang Sakura, dia berbalik dan pergi.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto, duduk di tempat tadi Gaara duduk. Dia memandang Naruto nanar. Lalu perlahan-lahan, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. Dia mengecup lembut kening Naruto. Sakura mematikan lampu kamar Naruto dan menyalakan lampu tidur lalu pergi.

**XXXXXXX**

Perlahan-lahan, bola mata biru cemerlang yang indah itu menampakkan dirinya setelah bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang sayu. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela membuat matanya menyipit menahan silau.

"Uugghh…" katanya sambil mengucek pelan matanya. Setelah matanya dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya, dia melihat sekeliling. "Rumah sakit lagi…"

Naruto berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya. Terlalu lama tidur ternyata membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Setelah cukup yakin bahwa dia dapat berdiri tegap, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu jalan ke kamar mandi.

Dia membuka keran wastafel, lalu menadahkan kedua tangannya di bawah cucuran air. Naruto membasuh wajahnya. Air yang dingin langsung membuat rasa kantuk dan lemas nya sirna. Dia memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu menyentuh wajahnya. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahku. Siapa dia??

Yang tampak di cermin bukanlah wajah tampan dan imut milik Naruto. Melainkan wajah Rubah berwarna merah dengan seringai keji menghiasi wajahnya.

"k-k-kau siapa??" Tanya Naruto gugup setelah dia dapat menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya.

"Hhh… Bocah bodoh… Bahkan kau _melupakan_ ku??" Tanya makhluk merah itu. Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya diam dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Baiklah…" Kta Kyuubi setelah menunggu jawaban yang tak pernah di keluarkan oleh Naruto. "Aku ini… _Teman_."

**-tbc-**

**maaf ya Update nya lama, dan chapter yang ini kependekan… Saya janji, minggu depan, akan saya update lagi.**

**IKLAN!!**

**DramaQueenVirus: When the worlds collide!! Collab antara author-author hebat –narsis itu penting!!- baca yaaahh!!**

**REVIEW SANGAT MEMBANTU**

**-special thanks buat sabaku no ghee, .hoshi.na-chan., pink-violin yang membuat saya meng.apdet cerita ini.-**


End file.
